Update:Clue Scroll Overhaul - Lightning Weapons
Lightning Weapons}} It’s the week you’ve been waiting for! Didn’t think we’d forgotten, did you? The Clue Scroll Overhaul is here, as promised — the perfect hangover cure for Double XP burnout. Looking for a new challenge? Take on Master-tier, full of harder, all-new clues and puzzles, and show us what you’re made of. ⭐ Premier Club Gold members get one pro bono — available to claim until 11th March!⭐ Conserve that precious inventory space by stashing the items you need for emote clues in hidey holes, which can be found close to your clue coordinates. We’ve made some of our old Clue Scroll rewards available to non-members, which freed up some room. As such, you can now get your hands on over 60 new rewards, including: * Ice dye * Second-Age Saradomin armour * Robin Hood outfit (including the higher-level elite version) * Tuxedo * Evening dress * Pyjamas * New dragon masks * And much more! Grass greener elsewhere? Swap your clue for something new with the Globetrotter outfit, and even teleport to clue locations! The clinch? You’ll look positively stylin’. You spoke, we listened. Here’s some of what’s changing on your account: * Use Meerkats to increase your scan range * Let our new animation tell you when you’re onto something * Save up rewards in stackable caskets, then open them all in one go * Get up to 25 unstarted clues of each tier to begin when you want * Uri and the Saradomin, Zamorak and Guthix wizards get a fresh lick of paint * Improved drop tables * A new hub for all your clue scroll needs, south of the Grand Exchange * Hiscores for clues completed, categorised by tier * A collection log (it’s been tracking your winnings since October) Jump in now to check it all out! Want to send sparks flying? Look no further than the new Lightning Weapon overrides! Redeem a red or green prepaid card anytime between 1st March and 31st March to get your hands on the following: * Thunder’s Edge override (one-handed sword) * Thunder’s Greatblade override (two-handed sword) * Storm Strike override (bow) * Storm Sceptre override (staff) ⭐ Premier Club members can alternatively use a Premier Club token on the ‘Lightning Weapons’ option to redeem all four for free!⭐ We've partnered up with Golden Gnome-winner Angels Scapes and will be offering her range of RuneScape and Old School pins exclusively on the official RuneScape Merchandise store! Check out the range here. We intend to add to this initial collection on a monthly basis, depending on the feedback we get from you guys. Highlights from this week’s patch notes: * Sealed clue scrolls can now be obtained when Fishing, Mining, Woodcutting, or Diving, from most standard skilling activities. The tier of clue scroll players receive is weighted based on their level of the activity, with elites appearing at level 60 training methods and higher. There is always a 1% chance for a sealed elite clue to upgrade to a sealed master clue. * Players will be eligible to get one free sealed clue scroll on login from Zaida at the treasure trail hub by the Grand Exchange main entrance. The tier is decided based on the player's total level, ranging from easy to elite. * Five new activity high scores have been added for lifetime clue scrolls completed of each tier. These can be accessed from the hiscores tab of the Community parent interface in-game, or from the hiscores page on the RuneScape website. * Upon first login after the update, players will be given treasure trail points based on their lifetime completed trails (since tracking began). Players can check their progress on completions for each tier via Quick-chat. * Gold Premier Club members are eligible to receive an additional free, sealed master clue scroll from either Zaida or the Vault Guardian for the first two weeks after the update. * A Treasure Trail collection log has been added to the Treasure trail hub that tracks players' loot from every tier since tracking began on October 2nd 2017. This functions much like the Boss collection log and can be used to quickly shout out players' progress and finds to various chat channels. * Clue scrolls are now dropped or looted as a new object called a 'Sealed clue scroll (difficulty)', which stacks and gives a new clue scroll of the same tier when opened. Players can only have up to one clue of each tier active at any one time, as before. There is a soft cap of 25 on sealed clues for each tier, but guaranteed sources bypass this. * A new set of options has been added to Gameplay settings under the heading 'Minigame settings'. The new options allow players to individually toggle whether they receive sealed clue scrolls from skilling or monster drops, and whether they see loot beams for clue scrolls. Guaranteed clue sources bypass this, such as the Aquarium, Skeletal Horror, Triskelion keys, or the Prosper perk. * Clue scrolls are now completed when the casket is obtained, not when the casket is opened. This allows players to begin new clue scrolls before opening the caskets, and to save them up if desired. Visit the patch notes forum thread for the full list. If you thought this month was a stonker, just wait until you see what’s happening in March! The RuneScape Team Tune in for our live streams every month to get in-game goodies! Just connect your RuneScape account to your Twitch account and tune into one of our Tuesday, Friday or Sunday live streams to get your free stuff! This February we’ve got the Deep-Sea Fishing animation override, ready for the content release later this year. Each week we livestream Q&As, in-game events and more. Watch our streams and find out more information about our streams over on our Twitch channel. Check our YouTube channel too for recap videos of streams you may have missed. Join Mod Osborne and a panel of JMods as to discuss some of the updates from the survey in more depth. Take the survey in-game and watch the live stream on Twitch and Youtube. Don’t miss out! LootScape will be enabled, and the item for February – the Deep-Sea Fishing animation override – will be a guaranteed drop. Join our resident PvM expert with another mass this Sunday! LootScape will be enabled, and the item for February – the Deep-Sea Fishing animation override – will be a guaranteed drop. The Pink Skirt Events team is comprised of Pmods hosting community events on a weekly basis. here's what's on the agenda for this week: Monday 26th February Monday 26th February Tuesday 27th February Wednesday 28th February Wednesday 28th February Wednesday 28th February Thursday 1st March Saturday 3rd March Sunday 4th March Sunday 4th March For more info on this week's upcoming community events and how to get involved, check out the Pink Skirts Events' thread.